Watashi ga mamoru
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Te protegeré en japonés -Candy, si me pasará algo...- Sus azules miraban al suelo -¡Te equivocas!- Le interrumpieron esos ojos verdes- No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño Drabble Yuri sutil, Candy x Annie


Fue idea de Candy, pero Annie se sorprendió a sí misma cuando aceptó sin casi pensarlo. La pecosa rubia sonrió, animada, y se despidió de ella hasta la hora de su encuentro; la pelinegra suspiró, apretándose las sienes con los dedos y preguntándose por qué había dicho que sí.

Ya de noche, Annie estaba esperando a la pecosa apoyada en la pared, usaba un largo vestido azul claro. Una suave brisa le despeinaba el pelo, pero era muy agradable, consiguiendo que la noche fuese algo fresca. La voz de Candy gritando su nombre interrumpió el silencio que ofrecía la noche, y si por un lado se sentía avergonzada por el espectáculo que estaba formando, por otro no podía reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

Allí estaba el amor de su vida, Candy White Ardley, corriendo hacia ella mientras la saludaba con el brazo en alto y gritando su nombre. Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, como si no diese crédito a sus propios sentimientos. Además, era consciente de cómo Joseph miraba a personas como Anthony o Archie. No tenía ninguna posibilidad, pero así estaba bien.

Cuando la rubia pecosa estuvo a la misma altura que ella, la saludó y le dijo que le siguiera. Sin detenerse a mirar si acaso la seguía o no, Candy andaba tan rápido que casi volaba. Annie la miraba desde atrás, el extremo de su bufanda casi rozándole, su pelo moviéndose con la brisa. Se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo los deseos de cogerle de la mano. De pronto, cuando su mano casi rozaba la suya, Candy se frenó en seco, consiguiendo sobresaltar a Annie.

-¡Es aquí!- Gritó animado. Annie miró a su alrededor, preguntándose donde demonios le había traído su tonta amiga. Estaban en medio de un campo de flores, un idílico paraíso. Sonrió para sus adentros, felicitando en silencio a la rubia pecosa por traerle a un sitio como aquel.

La rubia se sentó, invitando a la pelinegra a hacer lo mismo con unas palmaditas en el suelo. Ésta le hizo caso, aunque en vez de sentarse, directamente optó por sentarse. Fue entonces cuando la sonrisa de Candy se ensanchó, así como los ojos de Annie. Un mar estrellado los cubría, como si de un manto se tratase. Las estrellas brillaban en la oscuridad con fuerza, iluminando aquel campo en el que se encontraban.

-Dime, Candy… Si me muriese mañana… O bueno, si algo me ocurriese…-Dijo la tímida en alto, casi como si hablase consigo misma, hasta que la rubia pecosa la interrumpió.

-No va a pasarte nada, Annie. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿Recuerdas? No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño- Respondió con dureza Candy. Ella la miró y sonrió sin decir nada.

Se quedaron así, en silencio, durante un largo tiempo. No tenían nada que decirse, o quizás ninguna quería romper el silencio armonioso que los unía. Las palabras de Candy seguían repitiéndose en la mente de Annie una y otra vez, como si fuesen una promesa.

-Candy…- Dijo la pelinegra incorporándose un poco para mirarla. La rubia pecosa la miró, curiosa- Yo tampoco voy a permitir que te pase nada malo, voy a ayudarte en todo lo que haga falta.

La rubia se rio, y la pelinegra sonrió.

-¿Estás segura de que no seré yo quien te saque las castañas del fuego, amiga mía?- La respuesta de la pelinegra fue un juguetón puñetazo en el brazo.

De nuevo, volvió a instaurarse el silencio. Aunque Candy no tardó mucho en romperlo de nuevo.

-Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, Annie Britter. Si acaso viviese mil vidas, créeme que en todas ellas volvería a buscarte- Dijo la rubia pecosa en voz baja. Después se rascó la nuca y se rió. -Vaya, eso sonó un poco… ¿Cursi quizás? ¡No te rías, Annie!

Sin embargo, la tímida no se estaba riendo. Aquellas palabras le habían impactado tan fuerte que le habían dejado una mueca en el corazón. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pronunció en alto su propia sentencia.

-Te amo, Candy

Tras eso, la rubia pecosa se levantó, y en menos de nada abrazó muy fuerte a su pobre amiga la cual correspondió ese sentimiento. Candy cerró los ojos hasta clavarse las uñas en la espalda de su amiga, enfadada consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta mucho antes.

-Yo no quería decirlo, por qué temía estropear mi amistad contigo- Decía Annie aferrando sus manos sobre la fornida espalda de su amada pecosa. Las lágrimas no tardaron en formarse en sus ojos, y aunque se las quitaba no dejaban de brotar. Las palabras de Candy la conmovieron durante toda la noche.


End file.
